The Ultimatum
by Anne T.M
Summary: CHakotay marches in Kathryn's office and issues a very serious untimatum.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns the characters.

The Ultimatum

By Anne TM

Kathryn Janeway stood gazing in shock at her former first officer, her face momentarily losing its customary captain's mask. He mind was having trouble processing the bomb Chakotay had just dropped on her. A myriad of images flashed through her mind as her brain tried to process what her ears had just heard.

"Chakotay, you can't …"

"No! No discussion. Enough talking! You heard what I said, nine o'clock, my apartment! It's your choice." With that said he stormed out of her office.

Kathryn sat staring at the now vacant spot where the newly appointed captain of Voyager just stood. In a conscious effort she shut her mouth. She fleetingly thought it'd probably been hanging open since he burst into her office at Starfleet Headquarters. On reflex she rubbed her temples in slow easy circles. What had started out as a quiet uneventful day had suddenly erupted like a star going supernova.

Reaching across her desk she pushed the intercom button. "Lt. Michaels."

"Yes, Admiral."

"When is my next appointment?"

"Your calendar is clear until 0900 tomorrow."

"Thank you, lieutenant. Please hold all my calls."

"Yes ma'am, I mean Admiral."

Kathryn stood up and walked over to window. The sight of the sun setting behind the Golden Gate Bridge greeted her. She watched as the fiery ball drop lower and lower down the darkening sky. The sight usually had a calming effect on her but not today. Today she was suddenly in chaos. Closing her eyes she wondered what had brought him to this point. She had no answer. Crossing the room she flopped onto the couch and nestled her head into the perfect contours of the well worn pillow she'd smuggled off Voyager. In her mind she saw them sitting together in her cabin; she on one side perched in the corner and he on the other resting against that very pillow. She inhaled deeply hoping his scent still lingered somewhere in the fabric. Although it was a wonderful indulgence, it didn't tell her what she needed to know, why now? What happened today that made him barrel into her office?

In a continued moment of self indulgence she thought about their years together. She saw him standing on her bridge clad in tight leather pants when he nearly attacked Tom. She felt the warmth of his skin and the beat of his heart when he lay unconscious in sickbay. She felt his strong arms holding her down under a table on New Earth. She saw the river of tears that flowed from his eyes as he begged her not to die. But that was not all she saw. She also saw the pain she caused him when she ordered him to the brig and the disapproval in his eyes when he saw her leaving Kashyk's quarters. She saw him watching her as she held hands with a stranger in a dark bar on Quarra. The final scene that rolled through her mind still had the power to hurt her just as much as it did the day it happened. That was when they landed in San Francisco and she watched him walk away with Seven on his arm. That was only three weeks ago. Again she wondered what had happened today? It just didn't make sense.

This walk down memory lane was getting her no where so she decided to call the one person who knew him almost as well as she did.

"B'Elanna?"

"Hello Captain, I mean Admiral. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help. I seem to remember Chakotay telling me that he was having lunch with you today. Was he there?"

"I thought this might be about that."

"So he was there."

"Yes, but not for long. About five minutes after he got here he received a hail from Stafleet Headquarters. It was from one of the engineers who are currently working on Voyager. The ensign said he found something in one of the holodecks that he thought Chakotay would want to see."

"Are you sure he said the holodecks?"

"Yes. Chakotay made no attempt to keep the conversation private. I heard ever word."

"It just seems unusual that something like that would demand his immediate attention."

"That's what he said but the engineer said it was definitely something that he and only he should see. So he left immediately."

"Thanks B'Elanna you have been a great help."

"Wait! What's going on?"

Kathryn knew she shouldn't tell her what happened in her office but she was just so damned tired of keeping everything buried inside. "He barged into my office unannounced and told me in no uncertain terms that he expected me at his apartment and in his bed by 9:00 tonight."

Kathryn watched as B'Elanna expression turned form concern to pure shock. "What did you say?"

"I didn't get a chance to say anything. He issued his ultimatum, turned and walked out the door."

"Holy shit!"

"My thoughts exactly." Kathryn smiled.

"It seems that the old Chakotay has returned."

"The old Chakotay?"

"I'd say he acted rather "maquislike" today. Wouldn't you?

"Was he always this forceful back then?"

"Only when he wanted something and apparently what he wants is you! What are you going to do?"

"First I'm going down to the engineer corps and try to find out what happened today." A sly smile crept across her face as she continued. "Then I think I might go shopping for something new to wear. Thanks for your help B'Elanna. Good-bye"

"Hey _Kathryn_. Good luck."

The screen went blank and Admiral Janeway marched out to the dock where her former ship was being repaired.

When she entered the room ten people jumped to attention. "I would like to speak with the engineer who met with Captain Chakotay today."

A young man stepped forward. "That would be me, ma'am."

Kathryn signaled for the rest of then to continue their work while she and the ensign moved to a more secluded location. "I was informed that you called the captain and asked him to come and see something you found in the holdodeck archives. Is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'Am."

"You're actions seem a bit unusual, ensign. I would've thought you would've called the captain that was in charge during the ship's commission rather than the new captain if you felt it was something required immediate attention."

"The program was of a personal nature. In my judgment Captain Chakotay was the best person to contact considering the content of the program."

"May I see the program?"

"Yes, ma'am. I downloaded it onto a chip in case the Captain wanted to take it with him."

"Since you still have it I assume he didn't want it."

"I never had the chance to ask him. After he watched it for a few minutes he stormed out without saying a word." He handed her the chip and led her to a private suite.

What Kathryn saw made her sick. She watched as Seven prepared a meal of rack of the lamb for Chakotay. In what looked like an attempt at flirting, Seven sucked sauce off the finger of the holo-graphic Chakotay she'd created. In a quiet voice Seven suggested that they move their cooking lesson to the bedroom. Kathryn immediately shut off the program and exited.

"Ensign, are you the only person who saw this?"

"Yes, ma'Am."

"Did you see all of it?"

"No, ma'am! I exited the minute I realized the personal nature of the program."

"I'm taking this chip with me and I want you to erase all traces of the program. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'Am."

"Dismissed."

He didn't move. "Admiral? Permission to speak freely."

Kathryn wanted to say no. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss what she saw or the people portrayed in the program but considering that the ensign acted exactly a she would've hoped given the situation, she acquiesced. "Permission granted."

"Admiral, did I do the right thing by contacting the Captain? Even though the program was created by Seven of Nine I felt that Captain Chakotay would want to deal with the situation. Then when he rushed out of here I thought maybe I was wrong."

Kathryn saw the look of hope in the man's eyes as he spoke. "You made an excellent decision today ensign."

A bright smiled lit up the young man's face. "Thank you, ma'Am."

"Dismissed."

The soft knock on the door startled him out of his sleep. After he left Kathryn's office he went straight to the gym where he punched anything in sight. He knew it was the next best alternative to punching her. Physically and emotionally exhausted he returned home and fell onto his couch. Wiping the slumber from his eyes he went over and answered the door. There she stood in a long tan rain coat. Her hair was just a little messy and wet and she looked as gorgeous as ever. "Kathryn!"

"I know I'm early but can I come in?"

Chakotay was dumbfounded. What did she mean she was early? In his state of fatigue he almost forgot that he'd stormed into her office and issued that ridiculous ultimatum. "Kathryn I'm sor…"

"Do you want to talk about this in the hall?"

Chakotay stepped aside. "Of course not, come in."

The first thing she noticed was how incredibly sexy he looked. It was obvious that he'd been to the gym. His damp clothes, his messy hair and his swollen hands were telltale signs of a hard session of boxing and it only made him more appealing. Before he could start to apologize again she held out the chip that the ensign had given her.

He took it and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Am I really that stupid?"

She reached out and laid her hand on his chest as she'd done so many times before. "No. You're not. I am."

Chakotay stared down at her trying to understand. Like a Neanderthal he ordered her to come not just to his apartment but to his bed and now she was the one saying she was stupid.

"You weren't stupid. You were lonely and a little attention goes a long way. I can't help but think that if I'd been more honest this wouldn't have happened. I just took it for granted that you knew how I felt."

Chakotay cupped her cheek in his hand. "How do you feel, Kathryn?"

Before she laid her heart on the line she needed to understand what was happening in his mind. "Why did you come to my office today? Was it because you were angry or was there another reason?"

He pulled away and walked toward the couch in the center of the room. He ran his fingers through his wet head and fine particles of water sprayed into the air. Finally, after a long pause he turned and faced her again. "I came today because I realized that what I was doing with Seven was wrong. I didn't care for her at all. She was just a poor substitute for the one I really wanted, you."

Kathryn had been holding her breath while she waited for him to speak. Did he call her out simply for revenge? Was he that hurt by all that'd passed between them that this was his way of getting back at her? Maybe she didn't know him as well as thought she did.

"I'm tired of this, Kathryn. We advance we retreat. We give and then we take back. We get close but never close enough. I don't want to do this anymore but I figured out today that it's you or no one. I simply can't pretend to not love you. I'd rather be alone than be in a false relationship." He stopped and gulped in some air. She still hadn't said anything. He finally told her exactly how he felt. He said it loud and clear. She was the one he wanted, no legends, no games; just the truth and she had nothing to say. Maybe he was wrong yet again. "Why did you come?"

Kathryn was desperately trying to stop the pounding in her chest. He still loved her. After all these years and all the pain she'd caused him he still wanted her. When she was sure her legs wouldn't collapse, she walked across the room to where he stood. She reached up as and put her hand on the back of his neck. "I came because I love you."

Once she said it she felt free. No more secrets, only the crystal clear truth that she couldn't live one more day without him. She looked up and watched his eyes soften as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Once her lips parted he crushed her against his chest. For years this was all he'd thought about, holding her in his arms and kissing her senseless but the reality far outweighed the fantasy.

Despite the ecstasy of finally being in his arms, the remnants of his trip to the gym were prominent. She pulled back. "Chakotay, maybe you could take a shower before we continue this discussion."

He jumped back. He looked down and himself and saw the dried rings of sweat covering his shirt. "Sorry. I came from the gym I immediately fell asleep."

She laughed as he stumbled over his apology. "Rough day in the ring?"

"No, not really. Rough day with the engineers. What I really wanted to do was find Seven and punch her but I knew I couldn't do that, so boxing was the next best thing."

"That was a good decision on your part." Kathryn gave him a saucy smile as she continued. "It was probably the second best decision you made today."

Chakotay moved just close enough to run his finger down her cheek. "And what was my best decision?"

Kathryn turned her head and kissed his finger. "Coming to my office."

"Really, Admiral?"

"Definitely, Captain."

Chakotay smiled. "I'll go take a shower. Why don't you relax and when I'm done we can have some dinner or something."

He walked toward the bathroom but her movement caught his eye and he turned back around. She unbuttoned her raincoat and let it fall to the floor. Chakotay couldn't believe what he saw. There was the woman he'd wanted for years standing before him in a silky black lace negligee. "I don't know about you Chakotay, but I definitely vote for something."

He practically ran into the bathroom where he planned to take the fastest shower of his life.

Meanwhile in the living room, Kathryn contacted her office and cleared her schedule for the next three days. They had a lot of lost time to make up for.


End file.
